our little piece of heaven
by Felixs Mate
Summary: rosalie and emmett decide to adopt an orphan. who is it? canon couples. nessie is alive. post breaking dawn
1. Chapter 1

Our little piece of heaven

Chapter1 adopting you

I don't own twilight or rue's lullaby from the hunger games.

RosePOV:

Yay I'm so happy me and Emmett finally decided we would stop trying to make a baby and just adopt one! Sure it might be a little dangerous having a human baby in the house but its been 100 years since Bella's birthday accident, and Jasper has finally gotten his thirst under control, so the baby should be safe. Or that's what Alice says… I hope she is right.

Me and Emmett are on the way to the local orphanage in Forks Washington. We decided it should be safe to move back in our old house with Bella, Edward and nessie live, but they spend most of their time at the main house. Me and Emmett have decided we would change the guest room next door to our room into the baby's room.

" rosie we're here babe" my husband Emmett said, snapping me out of my revire. I felt some nervous butterflies at the pit of my stomach. If it is possible for vampires to get butterflies.

" okay, lets go try to find our future daughter. I hope you don't mind em but I really want a baby girl" I said hoping he would understand.

" okay babe whatever makes you happy" I love him he will always do whatever he can to make me happy.

We didn't talk as we went into the orphanage or as it looked like more like a jail. When we got inside it smelled sweet and flowery. Emmett and I went up to the front desk to the lady.

" excuse me ma'am we were looking to adopt a girl could you please show us to them?" I asked

" of course right this way" she said. The lady led us down a hallway into a big room full of loud noisy girls around the age of 2 to 5.

" here we are I will wait for you guys in the hallway till you find a child you like." The lady said

" thanks"

" okay Emmett take the left and ill take the right try to find some one around two and not bratty please." I told him.

"okay baby ill let you know if I find someone" he said.

As I walked around I kept seeing these bratty kids getting in my way. I walke to a corner and what I saw broke my unbeating heart. I saw a little girl with amber eyes and mahogany long hair crying. So I went up to her.

" sweetie whats wrong?" I asked

" thowse mean girwls towld me that I wouwld nevewr get adowpted becawse im ugly and dumb" she whispered through her tears.

"oh well we are going to show them wrong because I want to adopt you sweetie.. uh whats your name darling?"

" massie" she andswerd.

" well Massie lets go find your new daddy so we can go adopt you."

" okway mommy" she said the screamed " mommy turn arwound I left my teddy beawr."

So we turned around and I scooped up the bear and gave it to her.

" thanks" she said burying her head in its fur.

" your welcome darling. Oh look there is your daddy. EMMETT" I called

" yea?"

" I found the girl I want to adopt. Her names Massie and she is two years old."

" well hi there Massie you are a cutie im Emmett your daddy the only thing you have to be worried about around me is me hugging you too tight." He said making her giggle.

" well lets go sign those forms so we can take you home to meet the rest of the family. You can meet them at the house. Okay?"

"okay mommy hellwo dawddy."

When we walked out the door the lady led us to the signing room and I gave Massie to Emmett to hold while I signed the papers and got her small suitcase.

"okay we can go home now come on em."

When we walked out to the jeep Massie was surprised about its massive height.

" that's my jeep pumpkin" Emmett said. With that we climbed into the jeep and went twords the house.

Massie POV


	2. on the ride home

I don't own twilight or rue's lullaby from the hunger games

Chapter 2

Massie's POV:

Wow! I cant believe it I finally got adopted by two beautiful people. Right now mommy is going to get my things so I sat in daddy's lap and we talked a little bit.

" daddy" I asked him.

"yes pumpkin"

" what is youwr familwy like"

" well they are as beautiful as me and your mommy, you will have two aunts and two uncles, they are Edward and Bella they have a daughter a little bit older than you Renesmee, then there is Alice and Jasper they don't have a kid, and finally your grandparents are Carlisle and Esme." Daddy said and before I could say anything mommy came back and said that it was time to go. Daddy was carrying my stuff while mommy carried me. When we got outside they walked to a big white jeep. I looked at it in aw.

" that is my jeep, impressive right? " daddy asked me.

" it is so hugwe." I said as mommy and daddy climbed in. mommy buckled me into a carseat in the middle of her and daddy, then she climbed in and buckled up.

" mommy?" I asked

" yes Mass"

" will yowu sing me a sowng to help me slweep I'm tiwed."

" sure hmmm" she said thinking. Then started singing

Deep in the medow

Under the willow

A bed of grass a soft green pillow

Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes

And when again they open the sun will rise

Here its safe and here its warm

Here the daisys guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomarrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you

Massie's POV:

I was sleeping really good until mommy woke me up and told me we were at my new home. Im so nervous what if they don't like me? If they don't will mommy and daddy send me back? I was brought from my thoughts by mommy.

" Massie did you here me we are home come on."

" okawy mommy". Well lets go meet my new family…


	3. meeting everyone and best friends

Chapter 3 meeting everyone

Massie's POV:

When we got out of the jeep a saw 6 other people out on the porch of the really big beautiful white house. Every eye was on me, I panicked and hid my face in mommy's chest inhaling her sweet scent my mommy always smelled like honey and vanilla.

" Massie sweetie its okay, you can atleast look at them so they can see how cute you are" daddy said chuckling. Hesitantly I pulled my face out from mommy's chest where I would rather stay and looked at them. They were as beautiful as mommy and daddy.

" good now lets introduce everyone." Mommy said when we got closer.

"ok" I said

Daddy told them to separate as couples so it would be easier for me to learn their names.

Daddy pointed to a group of three,

" the lady is Bella, the man is Edward, and the squirt is Renesmee or Nessie."

" hi" they chorused and I said hi back.

Then daddy pointed to another couple.

" the short girl is Alice and the boy is Jasper, them and Edward and Bella are your aunts and uncles, nessie is your cousin, and the last couple are your grandparents Carlisle and Esme. What name do you want to call them?" daddy asked me.

" umm gwrama and papa?" I asked

" cool that is what ness calls them too."

" yay" nessie said.

" mommy, can yowu puwt me down" I asked

" sure if you can walk"

" I can"

" okay" she said and put me gently on my feet. I then wobbled over to grama and papa and reached up to them and papa picked me up.

" hi" I said

" hello sweetie" grama said.

" lets go inside and show you around." Papa said

" but before we go inside Bella Edward and Nessie live in a cottage a little ways into the woods." When we walked inside we came into a beautiful dining room that led to a giant kitchen. Then through another door led to a ginormus living room with a flatscreen, then up some stairs into a hallway pointing out everyones room. We stopped infront of my room which was next to mommy and daddy's. when they opened the door it was incredible.

" wow" was all I could say. In one corner there was a little twin bed with a purple bedspread full of pillows. In one corner there was a mountain of dollies and a chest of toys. I then remembered my bear that was still in daddy's jeep.

" daddy will yowu go gwet my beawr frwom youwr jeep I weft it in therwe."

" sure"

I then walked into a door and saw the biggest closet ever."why sow many cwothes?" I asked.

Mommy answerd " that would be your shopaholic aunt Alice."

" oh"

Papa opend the other door to reveal a big bathroom with a huge tub. " awl this is fow me?"

" of course it barely cost anything we're rich" auntie Alice said.

Well that was my room. My stomach growled and uncle Jazz heard it because he said " hungry darling?" I nodded then giggled. At that moment daddy got back with my teddy bean." Daddy give me bean pwlease"

" who"

" my teddy beaw bean" I explained

" oh here you go pumpkin"

"yay" then at that moment grama called up the stairs for us to come down because she made me and nessie a snack. We got to the top of the stairs and I stopped and looked up at uncle Edward and raised my hands up to him, apparently he got it and scooped me up and kissed my forehead while walking down the stairs. When we went into the kitchen there were two plates with three chocolate chip cookies on them. Uncle Edward waited until mommy sat down before putting me on her lap because I wouldn't have reached the table top. Everyone was chatting as me and nessie ater our cookies. I might actually like living here from now on. When we were done everyone went into the living room nessie pulled me over to her toy corner and we started playing doll house and dress up. Nessie dressed me up like a pretty princess and she was a model. After that nessie taught me how to play gold fish. After gold fish we just talked while the grownups watched tv.

" you know Mass I am really glad you came here" ness had said

" mwe two even if I am two and you awe fwive."

" you wanna be bestfriends?" nessie asked

" suwe thing we can bwe best frwends forwever."

" wanna play dress up"?

" mabwe latwr im tirwed"

" okay"

Me and renesmee walked over to mommy and aunt Bella. I climbed into mommys lap and yawned.

" well someone is tired aren't they"? mommy said

" I need a nawp"

" hahah okay sweetie come on you can try out the new bed" she picked me up and walked twords the stairs.

" daddy come two"

" okie dokey artichokey"

I giggled when we got into my room mommy went into my closet for some pj's and daddy blew strawberries into my stomach. When mommy came out she was holding a tank top and some sweat pants.

" okay lets go get changed" we went into the big bathroom, mommy brushed my teeth and hair. When we were done in the bathroom daddy scooped me up while mommy pulled all the covers back and tucked me in. before they left they gave me bean and kidded my fore head. Then I slipped in to a dreamy peaceful sleep


	4. disscussion

CHAPTER 4 DISSCUSSOIN

EmmettPOV

Man I really love Massie and better yet she makes rosie so happy. I really think that having her in the house makes it so much happier. Massie and Renesmee have really hit it off too. They are like best friends already. My family was all in the living room when me and rosie got back from tucking in Mass for a nap.

" that kid is so cute" Esme said. We all agreed.

" how did you guys find her in the orphanage?" Jasper asked.

" I don't know I didn't find her rose did" I said

" I found her in a corner crying her little eyes out and it was because all the other girls said she was so ugly that she would never get adopted, and from that moment on I knew we had to adopt her."

" wow, well I bet those girls were surprised when the lady announced that Massie had gotten adopted." Carlisle remarked.

" yea I bet they were." Bella agreed.

After that we all agreed that we would all treat Massie with all the love and care we could. Just like what we did with Renesmee

I know it was short but I just wanted to update and I am greatful to all the nice reviews especially gaaragirl202 the first one to review on my story thx soo much- massikur


	5. dinner and a bubble bath

Massie's POV:

When I woke up from my nap I was alone. I thought that I heard noises downstairs so I climbed out of bed and grabbed bean so he could see downstairs. Oh no! down stairs I cant go up or down them. Oh well ill just call someone to help me. When I got to the top of the stairs uncle Jasper came out of his room and I looked up at him and raised my arms.

" need help there darlin'"

" yes pwease"

He chuckled and picked me up and gave me and Eskimo kiss. I giggled and layed my head on his chest. He smelled good almost like uncle Edward only instead of honey he smelled like pine. It was very good smelling. When we got to the bottom he called.

" Rosalie Emmett I found something of yours on the stairs."

" Emmett I told you to pick those up."

" don't worry rose he did I found your child looking lost at the top of the stairs"

" oh thanks jasper I forgot that she couldn't go down stairs" mommy said. Then took me.

"did you sleep well darling?"

" yep. weally gowd "

" that's great now go to daddy I got to go to the store for some more food.

" ok haw fuwn" I said then kissed her cheek. When she passed me to daddy he started hugging me going "massiekur massiekur". I being me started giggling till my tummy growled.

" well massiekur your stomach tells me that you are hungry am I right?"

" yes daddy"

" well what do you want, its dinner time."

" macawoni and cheese"

" coming right up why don't you go and sit with grandpa while you wait,okay?"

" okay " I ran over to papa's side and tried to climb up the couch. Key word tried. So instead I tugged on papa's pants leg.

" yes massie darling " he said

" um daddy told me to come to you while he cooked me dinnew. And I cant climb up thewe so I wanted help."

He chuckled and then picked me up and put me on his lap. I snuggled into him.

Carlisle'sPOV:

As massie snuggled into me I chuckled lightly. she turned her little face up at the tv and started watching the little kiddie show Emmett was watching earlier. While she did that I ponderd on what to get her on her birthday wich was next week, September 1. I think I might get her a bunny, yea I know risky right but jasper had learned to control his thirst so it would be safe and anyway we don't drink rabbit blood it is rather nasty. Apparently massie had gotten bored with the tv show because she was now playing with the scarf I had worn to work. She pressed her face to it and then giggled.

" whats so funny?"

" youw scawf feels funny on my face."

" oh it does now?"

" yep, papa will you teach me how to read soon?"

" sure I will, me and jasper wil teach you how about that?"

" okay"

At that moment Emmett boomed from the kitchen that her dinner was ready. I carried her into the kitchen and sat at a bar stool and put her on my lap so she could reach the table top. As she started to eat Emmett and I talked about random things like baseball where we could move next and things along those lines. We didn't notice massie until she put her fork down and spun around in my lap. She had a little cheese on her moth and some on her fingers.

" come on messy little baby lets get you washed up while daddy does the dishes." I cooed to her.

" okay papa" I took her to the bathroom got her undressed and put her in the bath tub. As I washed her the water turned soapy and sudsy so she picks up a handful of suds and dumps it on my hair. Well I got her back by putting suds on her arms and we went along like that till all the bubbles were popped and I was soapy. Oh well I can just take a shower in a minute when she goes and plays with renesmee. Man that little girl is growing on me well she is growing on all of us


	6. football and 21 questions

DISCALAIMER: I don't in any way shape or form own twilight…unfortunately

SPECIAL THANKS: thanks to my beta opalstorm for correcting my many mistakes.

Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't up dated in a while I was on vacation and it was hectic when I got back

MASSIEPOV:

After the bubble fight, I and papa had. I went into the living room and sat on the floor, just barely being able to fit in between daddy and Uncle Jasper. Out of nowhere I was being tickled by daddy.

"Daddy stop it haahahaha" I squealed and accidently kicked Uncle Jasper in the cheek.

"Sorry Uncle Jasper, hahaha, daddy stop it" I squealed, after that he stopped and put me back on the floor. But I wasn't going to be that stupid; I quickly scrambled into Uncle Jasper's lap.

"eep hide me from him please Uncle Jazz I don't want to be tickled" I murmured into his chest.

"Sure darling' "he said and gently kissed my forehead. I like Uncle Jasper: to be honest I like him the most, because he is the nicest and he calls me cute things. While I snuggled into Uncle Jasper, as he watched the football game with Daddy. I was bored, football is boring. So I went over to Grandma and patted her leg.

"Yes mass?"

"Will you help me up I can't climb on furniture yet" I said struggling to climb onto her knee.

"Sure darling" she said and scooped me up and put me in her lap, and then she asked me a bunch of questions.  
"What's your favourite colour?"  
"Purple" I replied

"Okay favourite animal?" She continued.  
" bunnies", I smiled. _The list went on from colours to foods to activities, Man that woman can talk!_

During the conversation; Daddy and Uncle Jasper were getting excited. I had laid my head on Grandma's chest, and was almost asleep. Just as I was on the verge of sleep, Daddy yelled out:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO"

I screamed and jumped. I clenched onto to Grandma.

"Emmett, calm down you just scared your own child!"Aunt Alice yelled at daddy.

"Sorry baby girl"

"Its okay daddy" I said, I snuggled back into grandma and wait for mommy to get home.

ESME POV:

My little granddaughter is so adorable, she came over to me and patted my leg, I was thinking what now when I looked down and saw her innocent little eyes. Suddenly I was wrapped around her finger. Later on during the football game, Emmett jumped up and screamed: NOOOOOOOO. And in the process Massie wakes up from her slumber. _Nice one Emmett_ I thought and heard Edward chuckle at my thoughts. I gave him a look, and he stopped. _Haha take that. Oh well._ I was lost in a daydream, when I felt Massie snuggling into me. I looked down and she smiled. Her pretty little smiled up at me and I instantly smiled back at her. As she fell asleep against me, I wondered what to get Massie for her birthday tomorrow. I know Alice is getting her clothes, _of course_, Rosalie some baby dolls, Emmett a Packers jersey, Jasper some books that teachs someone how to read, Carlisle a bunny, Bella a CD and a CD from Edward too. I'll get her an art set, she will like that I bet. As I was pondering the fact I didn't feel Massie get out of my lap, and climb into Emmett's. Emmett was yet again tickling her. As she squealed, she begged him to stop and after a little while of this he got bored. And went to do whatever an Emmett does. I have no clue. So mass in turn climbed into Edward's saying she would be able to relax. She is so adorable; I love her and so does everyone else. I think that Rose is the happiest, finally being able to have a daughter to call her own. Emmett and her will have fun when she gets into her terrible twos. I wonder why she hasn't hit them yet. Oh well, I can ask later. After a little while in Edwards lap, Massie fell asleep and he went to tuck her into her bed. While the rest of us then went on and did our own little things. Massie drifted into a slump, as she dreamed of the bubble fight...


	7. Chapter 7 Birthdays and Fun Places

Disclaimer; I don't own twilight call the cops on me and ill get you arrested.

Chapter 7;

Massie POV;

When I woke up I wasn't in Grama's arms I was in Momma's. I opened my eyes and saw Momma staring down at me lovingly. I lazily rubbed my eyes and sat up .

" Hi Momma "

" Hi Massie darling how did you sleep? "

" Great! "

" That's wonderful would you like something to drink? "

" yes please " I said as she carried me into the kitchen where Granpa was sitting reading the news paper. He looked up when we came in and waved at me.

" Hi Granpa! " I waved back at him.

" Hello darling enjoy your nap?" he asked and I nodded. He chuckled and said that's great before turning back to his news paper. When Mommy grabbed the juice she sat next to Granpa and gave me my juice. As I drank my juice Momma and Granpa talked a little bit before Granpa said he had to go to work, he kissed mine and Momma's forehead before leaving. When I finished my juice I put my cup down.

" Yummy juice. "

" Was it good? "

" Yep! " I said and she chuckled at me. I laid my head on her chest as she got up and went to sit next to Daddy. He wrapped an arm around us and kissed Mommy's forehead.

" how are you little one ? ''

" I'm good! " I said.

" that's great Mass "

" I know "

" that's my girl! " Daddy said I giggled as Auntie Alice came down the stairs. She waked over to me Mommy and Daddy and asked.

" Massie would you like to play a game called make over "

Mommy answered for me.

" NO Alice you aren't putting makeup on my child "

" fine " Auntie Alice grumbled and went to sit next to us.

" rose may I please hold Massie?" Auntie Alice begged

" hurt her I will hurt you " Mommy said before passing me over.

" HI! " I said

" Hi Massie im your Auntie Alice "

" I know! I learned you guises names the first day I was here! "

" oh yea I forgot! Your cute you know that?"

" yep but your even prettier than me but mommy is the prettiest "

Auntie Alice and Mommy giggled then said thank you, I said your welcome the Aunite Ali kissed my cheek and handed me back to Mommy before pulling Uncle Jasper upstairs. I wonder what they are doing? Hmmmm oh well. Ill ask daddy later he will tell me everything and anything I want to know.

" Come on Mass lets go get you a bath " daddy said scooping me up and darting into the bathroom and starting the bath. The bath was uneventful unfortunately I wanted to have another bubble fight but I couldn't. daddy said if he got the walls wet grama would rip his head off. I giggled at that thought. After my bath Mommy took me and dressed me in a white sundress with flowers imbroiderd into the hem and white sandals with a white headband with a rose on it and the same earrings. It was very pretty. Mommy looked even prettier I wonder why? Oh well im excited mommy said iwas three today so its my birthday! Daddy and the men are taking me to town while the girls stay here and do some thing I don't know.

" Massie you ready " Uncle Jasper asked me as he picked me up.

" yep! "

He chuckled and carried me out to Granpas black car and straped me in the seat between him and daddy. Granpa got in the front drivers and Uncle Edward in the passenger.

" where are we going " I asked

" some where fun " Uncle Edward shot back.

" oh." I said thinking about where is fun, I thought as Granpa pulled out of the garage, then I realized Bean. I left him at home!

" Wait I forgot Bean! "

" no you didn't hes right here " Granpa said before tossing him back to me. I hugged Bean close to me and we drove down the road.

That's the chapter, R&R criticism welcome! Ill be updating more frequently I have just had a lot of things to do at my house! Thanks you guys for reviewing and making my day! XOXOXO Cat V.


	8. Mc Donalds and Party Decorating

Disclaimer; I don t own twilight call the cops on me and ill taze you XD

Chapter 8

Jaspers POV:

As the car drove down the road I got lost in my thoughts. I first wondered if Massie would like the presents I got her. I ended up getting her 7, a book that teaches kids how to read, a leather bracelet I made from a pair of old boots, a civil war designed around a confederate soldier teddy bear with a little flag, I made a dream catcher to hang above her bed, something called puffy paint Esme later on told me it was paint that was puffed up when it dried, a red with white polka dotted one piece swim suit, and a purple and white polka dotted umbrella for her. I was brought out of my thoughts as my little neice grabbed my hand and started playing with my fingers, she found interest in my golden wedding band. I smiled down at her and she grinned back at me.

" having fun with my fingers darlin'? " I asked her.

" Yep! Where are we going any way? "

" if we told it wouldn't be a fun surprise! " Emmett told her.

" Oh "

Carlisle then announced that we have arrived and Massie looked up wondering where we were. Her face light up when she saw we were at mcdonalds. As we climbed out Emmett expected her to grab his hand but she grabbed mine while Emmett pouted. As we walked in my nose wrinkled at the smell. It was horrid. We got in the line and I lifted Massie up so she could see the menu.

" Uncle Jasper can I have a Happy Meal? "

" of course you can "

" YAY!" she started giggling after that. When we got to order the cashier was all like awwww shes so cute whos is she and Emmett puffs out his chest and goes. Oh why she's mine. And I thought conceded much? When we got her Happy Meal she wanted the toy but Emmett was trying to be good daddy and make her eat her food before the toy. Carlisle held bean afraid she would spill something on her, it was hilarious to see a guy like Carlisle holding a bear like that. Me and Edward were hysterical. Mass sat oblivious to it all she was busy staring down the toy in Emmett's hands as she ate. On her last bite

She stood in her chair and put all the food in the box.

" can I have my toy now daddy? " she gave him puppy dog eyes so he would have to. Emmett gave in to her pout and gave her the toy, she ripped it open and pulled out the plush bunny. It was adorable. We asked her what she would name it and she said Gravy.

We didn't ask her why cause we figured it was a 2 year old kid thing, instead we stood and gatherd her and her toys and went to the car.

" where to next? "

" the fair " Carlisle replied

" REALLY! "

" Yep "

" yay! " Massie yelled. Man that girls got some pipes.

" but it's a hour drive so if you want massie you can take a nap. She nodded and layed her head on Emmett's shoulder and fell asleep as he stroked her hair

Back with the girls

Rosalies POV;

A couple minutes after the boys and Massie left Alice started giving out tasks for us to do. Me and Bella have to go pick up the cake and ice cream then tanks of helium and balloons. Renesmee and Esme were going to stay and set up. The theme for my wonderful daughters birthday was you guessed it stuffed animals. As we pulled up to the cake shop we got out my convertible and went in. All eyes as usual were on us as we walked up to the counter.

" Welcome to Claire's Cake Shop how may I help you? " the lady at the desk asked.

" We are here to get a cake under the name Carlisle Cullen. "

" okay coming right up! " she said. I muttered to Bella she needs decaf. Bella giggled right as the lady bounced back with the cake and opened the box. Inside was the cutest little puppy cake it was adorable it had 'Happy Birthday My Beautiful Daughter' in purple icing Massies Favorite color.

I smiled as the lady shut the box and we paid and left with it. Next stop the balloon shop.

" okay Bella will you get the helium while I grab the balloons?"

" of course Rose " I smiled at Bella our bond became even stronger after their honey moon. We were almost as close as Alice and her were. But not all the way. I see her as a sister as Alice sees her as a life size Barbie. Bella broke me out of my thoughts as we pulled up. I walked straight in and ignored the stares and wolf whistles I knew if Bella was human she would be as red as the writing on the shops front. And that was burgundy, I walked over to the balloons and grabbed a pack of three hundred girly colored balloons and waked to Bella who had 3 big tanks of helium. I paid for the balloons and grabbed a tank in one hand as Bella grabbed the other two and we walked out to see people gaping at us. They expected us to be all weak. Well they thought wrong. Stupid stereotypical humans. We climbed in the car after checking the cake to make sure it was still intact and drove back to the house. The sight we saw was amazing. Inside the house the kitchen and living room was littered with streamers and small furry teddy bears, dogs, and cats. On top of that there were confetti rose petals and soon to be balloons all over the place. We put the cake in the fridge and started blowing up balloons. When that was done we tied them up and sat on the couches and watched TV before having to get dressed for the party.


	9. Birthday presents and nightmares

Disclaimer; I don't own twilight in anyway. I promise!

AN: IM SOOOO SOORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IVE BEEN TERRIBLY SICK.

Mass POV:

When we got home we walked inside, it was pink and colorful. Mommy scooped me into her arms and kissed my forehead. " How was it?" she asked. " GWEAT!" " That's good! Now, happy birthday my three year old princess, " mommy murmured kissing my forehead. " Tank you!" " Now lets get this party started! " Daddy boomed and ran over and smashed cake into my mouth. I giggled the whole time mommy was yelling at daddy. Well lets just say in the end everyone but gwama and papa was covered in cake. Mommy sighed and cleaned me off and sent me to the stairs to wait on someone. Jasper came down scooping me up and carrying me down to the living room and sat me on his lap. A couple minutes later everyone was down here and clean and we were opening presents. I loved all my presents especially Papa and Grama's. I decided to name my bunny Gravy. Grabby was tiny with a ton of soft fur. After the party I was snuggling on the couch with Papa while everyone went to town. We were sitting on the couch, me snuggling with Gravy, and Papa reading a really big book. Gravy suddenly lept down and I turned and snuggled into Papa. " Hey sweetie, do you like your gifts?" he asked. " Yea especially youws! I always wanted a bunny!" I said, then yawned. Papa chuckled and let me fall asleep on his chest. I quickly succumbed into sleep.

Carlisle POV:

As my granddaughter slept I read one of my medical journals. 15 minutes later I heard whimpering. I looked down and saw my granddaughter awake but crying. " sweetie, whats wrong?" I murmured. " I had a nightmawe!" she cried and launched herself into my neck crying. I rocked her and comforted her until she tapped on my shoulder wanting a bath. I obliged immediately and carried her into my ensuite bathroom and put her in the bubbly water. I let her play until the water was cooler then I washed her and dried her putting her in warm pajamas. I carried her to her room and tucked her into her bed and turned on her train nightlight. I scooped up Gravy and laid her next to Massie. I kissed Massie's forehead and turned her lamp off shutting her door and returning to my book.

I am terribly sorry I haved updated I feel really bad giving you guys the short chapter but its all I can get out I have no more inspiration at the moment.


End file.
